


Untitled (this needs a title)

by heylazeh



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Emo Quartet - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Cobra Starship - Freeform, F/M, FOB, Group Chat Fic, High School AU, M/M, MCR, Memes, Occasional, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, References to some of my old group chat conversations with friends, The Academy Is... - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, fan fiction, my chemical romance - Freeform, patd - Freeform, possible shipping, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: "In hopes of renewing interest in our extracurricular arts programs, Grandview High School has announced the first ever school wide act: Battle of the Bands..."Group chat/high school fic (I'll make it work)Feat. Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots (Emo Quartet?) and more





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> Note : This is supposed to be taking place in late 2001 and progresses on, though it should be obvious that most the stuff that's being talked about are after that (as for the fact that kik was made in 2009) so just try and ignore all that. Thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously none of this is real, I just had an idea (*G note*) and my friends who I told them about it seemed to like it so I did it

"In hopes of renewing interest in our extracurricular arts programs, Grandview High School has announced the first ever school wide act: Battle of the Bands. Sounds fun, right? Well, it should be, so why not sign your band up? Though you don't have to just take my word for it. Just ask- .....Actually, there's no one else to ask right now since it's just me here writing this article alone because no one else wanted to stay a few hours after school to help me write this. RIP. (You guys know who you are, we'll talk tomorrow.) Anyways, to get back on topic, the last band standing will win the chance to play this years prom and the chance to get their name out there in hopes of going big. Which is exactly what this is. Go big or go home. With only the best bands of Grandview competing and only one making it through as victorious, will it be your band that we see on stage that night?

  
For more information on the topic and how to sign up see page 2"


	2. 1

Ryan read the article over excitedly, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up the Kik app.

  
_Ryro has added Spence and brent wilSON to Band Meeting._

  
**Ryro :** GUYS. QUICK. BAND MEETING. STAT.

  
**Spence :** Ry what the fuck are you talking about? We don't have a band

  
**Ryro :** WE DO NOW

  
**Ryro :** _1 attached image_

  
**Ryro :** Some random person left their school newspaper under my seat and I was bored in class so I decided to look through it.

  
**Spence :** Okay, sounds cool. We've been needing to start a band anyway. I don't drum this good and not get the attention. Especially from all the ladies.

 **  
Ryro :** ohmy-

  
**brent wilSON :** will you guys plz chill. I am in class and I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher but my phone keeps going off

  
**Ryro :** Brent, we're all in class. You, Spence, and I are all sat at the same table. I see you right now.

  
**Spence :** Plus the teacher doesn't even care if we use our phones. It's his last year like it's ours. After next year it's sayonara bitchatcho.

  
**Spence :** See those flawless Spanish skills, that's three years worth of learning Spanish in school right there.

  
**Ryro :** None of that was Spanish Spence, "sayonara" is Japanese and "bitchatcho" is not even a word. Just by adding "-atcho" to a word doesn't make it Spanish.

 **  
Spence :** Fuck

_  
brent wilSON has left the chat_

**  
Ryro :** o

 **  
Ryro :** i

 **  
Ryro :** c

  
**Spence :** He left

  
**Ryro :** I

  
**Ryro :** C

  
**Spence :** So are we going to sign up for this thing?

  
**Ryro :** Ya

  
**Spence :** We need a singer tho

  
**Ryro :** Tru. That's gonna be a problem. Know anyone?

  
**Spence :** You can sing

  
**Ryro :** No thank you, even I can't pull off my own lyrics. It's too confident sounding and we need someone with that kind of voice for I ain't about that life.

  
**Spence :** You're pretty "about that life" w/ me

  
**Ryro :** Only with you Spence, only with you

  
**Spence :** What's that supposed to mean?

  
**Ryro :** idk

  
**Spence :** wait

  
**Ryro :** Spoiler alert Spence: I can't go anywhere, it's still class time and I'm stuck here

  
**Spence :** Hilarious

  
**Ryro :** Anyways, what'd you have to say?

  
**Spence :** oh right, didn't that guy Pete Leftz or something start a band over the summer with his friends and shiz?

  
**Ryro :** it's Wentz funny guy

  
**Ryro :** and o shit, ur right.

  
**Ryro :** Last time I checked that was his like third band. That guy's a legend

  
**Spence :** You think they're going to join this thing too?                         

  
**Ryro :** Yeah

 **Ryro :** Why not?

  
**Ryro :** Friendly competition.

  
**Ryro :** Amarite?

  
**Spence :** I've heard they're really good

  
**Ryro :** So then, let them be, we just have to be better


	3. 2

_Pete has added Trick and JoTro to F(all)O(ut)B(oy)_

  
**Pete :** did u guys hear?

  
 **JoTro :** hear what?

  
 **Trick :** I heard what sounded like someone yelling "well Mr. Martin, I honestly hate you and you can go fuck yourself" in the hallway. Was that you? Please don't tell me that was you bc Mr. Patterson walked out the classroom pissed and isn't back yet

  
 **Pete :** though that is something I'd love to do A LOT and something that I would do, since you guys know how badly I hate that asshole. Sadly, that was not me

  
 **Pete :** #ForeverSalty

  
 **JoTro :** dammit, I was going to give you mad props for that if you did. Put that asshole in his place

  
 **Trick :** DONY ENCOURFE HIM

  
 **Trick :** srry, don't encourage him*

  
 **JoTro :** So Pete, you created this group chat asking if we had heard, clearly we hadn't, what were you asking about?

  
 **Pete :** Battle of the Bands

  
 **Trick :** isn't that a movie?

  
 **Pete :** yeah, probs, but not in this case and I havent watched it

  
 **Trick :** neither have I, it seemed cool but then somehow drugs and kidnapping were brought up and I NOPED away.

  
 **JoTro :** wait. I watched that. Wasn't it a show? And when did drugs and kidnapping happen? It was a kids show. What the fuck?

  
 **Trick :** Joe, you're thinking of the Naked Brothers Band show

  
 **JoTro :** o h

  
 **JoTro :** but were they ever actually naked?

  
 **Trick :** no

  
 **Trick :** it was a kids show and I'm pretty sure that would be illegal

  
 **Pete :** fuck you guys, I was just in class, read this and started laughing way fucking hard while we were supposed to be quietly doing classwork. I didn't want to get on trouble so when I randomly started laughing I had to cover it up with a coughing fit.

  
 **Pete :** the whole class and teacher thought I was dying

  
 **Trick :** so, where are you now?

  
 **Pete :** the teacher told me to go to the nurse but I'm just going to go to the bathroom and wait there for what's left of class

  
 **Pete :** okay. I'm there

  
 **JoTro :** should I join you there? If I have to read another line of gov. I'm going to lose it

  
 **Trick :** no

  
 **Trick :** you're not getting out of class so easily because if your grades drop due to your ditching you won't graduate with us

  
 **JoTro :** okay mom

  
 **Pete :** mom (insert laugh emoji) 

  
 **JoTro :** but what about Pete?

  
 **Trick :** Petes a different story

  
 **Pete :** hey Trick, you should change your kik name to mAma stump

  
 **Pete :** wait

  
 **Pete :** how am I a different story?

  
 **Trick :** Kay

_  
Trick has changed their name to Mama Stump_

  
**Mama Stump :** I've given up on you

  
 **JoTro :** RIP

  
 **Pete :** I'm offended

  
 **Pete :** anyways we're getting side tracked.

  
 **Pete :** _1 image attached_

  
 **JoTro :** I'm in

  
 **Pete :**  (insert wink emoji) 

  
 **Mama Stump :** srsly?

  
 **Pete :**  (insert smirk emoji)

_  
Mama Stump has left the chat_

_  
Pete added Mama Stump to the chat_

**  
Mama Stump :**

  
**Pete :** we need a drummer thou

  
 **JoTro :** I thought Patrick was the drummer

  
 **Pete :** he's the singer

  
 **JoTro :** multitasking?

  
 **JoTro :** He always says he's good at that

  
 **Pete :** let him just worry about singing

  
 **JoTro :** okay then, we have to find a drummer and soon

  
 **Mama Stump :** what about that Spencer guy?

  
 **JoTro :** Smith?

  
 **Pete :** we can ask

  
 **Pete :** anyone have his kik?

  
 **Mama Stump :** no, but we're at school so you can ask him after class

  
 **Pete :** nah, this is more convenient

  
 **Mama** **Stump :** well then, you lazy bum, good luck with getting his kik then

  
 **Pete :** I have my ways

 **  
Mama Stump :** I'm sure you do Pete

  
 **Pete :** I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not

  
 **Mama Stump :** I'm

  
 **Mama Stump :** anyways, Mr. Patterson is back. We'll continue this conversation later. Bye

  
 **Pete :** wait

  
 **Pete :** you didn't finish your sentence on whether your being sarcastic or not

  
 **Mama Stump :** You're* (insert waving emoji) 

  
 **JoTro :** Bye

  
 **Pete :** Bye


	4. 3

"I'd highly recommend you all take up this opportunity to sign up for the contest. For it is indeed a wonderful opportunity for any and all up and coming groups to show what they've got. Though I cannot make you join, I can tell you just that and hope that you'd all take it into consideration if it seems like your type of thing. Maybe even if it isn't, it doesn't hurt to try something new every once in a while. Since this is all about encouraging you get you out there and do stuff while sharing your creativity and musical styles with all of us at Grandview. We've had enough just book wise learning throughout the years and not enough chances, or the funds, to do something like this. And before one of you go ratting me out to the principal saying that I said all of that, it wasn't just me but the entirety of the faculty that came to that conclusion." Mr. Howard, the music/band teacher explained and one kid that was sat in the back of the classroom raised his hand to get the teachers attention.

  
"Yes, Gerard?" Mr. Howard asked.

  
"I actually have two questions. The first being: is there a specific amount of people that can or cannot be in a band?" Gerard asked, then added, "and for the second one: do they have to go to our school?"

  
Mr. Howard thought for a minute before responding with a, "Hmmmm, as of right now there are no rules against how much and how little," before noticing a student he is oh too familiar with due to him constantly asking a question along the lines of that, raising his hand, "though one man isn't a band either, please Brendon. I get that you can sing, play the guitar, the drums, and all these other instruments but you can't. I'm sorry. You're going to need at least one more band member since this is all about working as a group or a team. Anyways, where was I? No set number, right. Though that may change soon, I would like to make it understood that with more than five members it may be difficult. As for the second part of your question, yes, students from other schools are allowed to join as long as the time they spend working on this band doesn't take time out of their schooling." He finished.

  
"Thank you!" Gerard responded with a grin as he turned to both Matt, their drummer and Ray, the new guitarist.

  
The band, though fully established, hasn't been named yet, as well as needs at least one more member for bass guitar.

  
Which they'd probably need to find soon to have enough time to write songs and practice them.

  
Though they were informed beforehand that sign ups end at the end of the months (in a two weeks) and they'll have about two more months until the day of the battle.

  
After answering a few more questions, Mr. Howard left the class to talk amongst themselves for the remainder of the period.   
Only calling for the class to quiet down three minutes before the bell and right after he gets a message from someone he's been waiting to hear from.

  
"Settle down" he called out,

grinning to himself, "before you all leave this class today there's one more thing I have to bring up."   
Taking a deep breath in he continues, "as a music teacher I know my fair share of well music, but as a person who enjoys music, making music and has friends in the industry I can gladly say that I got one of my friends who works at a well known record label you all may have heard of to come to this years prom and listen to the winner play. So if you win and he likes you, well, I'm sure it's obvious enough without me explaining it. Anyways, the bell is going to ring in about five seconds so goodbye to you all and have a good weekend" he finished and the bell did actually ring five seconds after he had said so.


	5. 4

**Spence :** hey, who's on?

  
**Ryro :** I am, sup?

  
 **brent wilSON :** yeah, I'm here too. Sup?

  
 **Spence :** cool, okay, quick question

  
 **Spence :** anyone know why that Pete guy from that band that we were talking about came up to me as I was walking to my locker after class and asked in a really weird voice, "you got a kik, or nah?"

  
 **Ryro :** I just-

  
 **Ryro :** I think he wanted your kik

  
 **Spence :** I've gathered that much Ry, thank you, I just wanted to know why

  
 **brent wilSON :** did you ask him?

  
 **Spence :** I tried, he was just acting really weird about it and it was almost secretive. Didn't even wait for me to answer. Just placed a piece of paper in my hand with his kik on it and walked away

  
 **Ryro :** maybe he likes you

  
 **Spence :** we've never even talked

  
 **Ryro :** oh, really that's it? I thought you'd be like "I'm not gay though"

  
 **Spence :** I'm not gay though

  
 **Ryro :** there it is

  
 **Spence :** (insert eye-roll emoji)

  
 **brent wilSON :** so he just asked if you got a kik, didn't wait for an answer before giving you his, then left?

  
 **Spence :** yeah, mostly

  
 **Ryro :** are you going to message him?

  
 **Spence :** I probably should, but idk

  
 **Ryro :** make a new chat with him and add us

  
 **Spence :** really?

  
 **Ryro :** sure, why not?

  
 **Spence :** Kay

_  
Spence has created a group_

_  
Spence added Ryro to the chat_

_  
Spence added brent wilSON to the chat_

_  
Spence added Pete to the chat_

  
**Pete :** oh hi

  
 **Ryro :** do you like my good ol' best friend Spencey Smith?

  
 **Pete :** what?

  
 **Spence :** oh my god

  
 **Ryro :** it's a yes or no question

  
 **Pete :** uh, no

  
 **Ryro :** why not?

  
 **Spence :** rYAN

  
 **Ryro :** _is_ _typing ..._

  
 **Spence :** I'm sorry for him, he thinks you like me for some reason

  
 **Ryro :** DONT SAY THAT. THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF REASONS FOR SOMEONE TO LIKE YOU. YOU'RE A GREAT GUY SPENCE AND YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS, DONT BRING YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT

  
 **Spence :** I'm not

  
 **Spence :** he just doesn't like me

  
 **Spence :** and I'm not gay!

  
 **Pete :** ...

  
 **Spence :** not homophobic either, don't worry

  
 **Spence :** again, I'm sorry. So, you asked for my kik to talk about something, what did you want to talk about @ Pete

  
 **Pete :** I was just going to ask if you wanted to be the drummer of our band for Battle of the Bands and stuff since you can and yeah

  
 **Ryro :** o h

  
 **Pete :** sorry?

  
 **Spence :** no, I'm sorry Pete, I'm already in a band with Brent and Ryan at the moment.

  
 **Spence :** so I can't help you with that

  
 **Spence :** :(

  
 **Pete :** ah, it's okay, no problem really. We'll find someone else. Thanks though

  
 **Spence :** no problem

  
 **Pete :** okay, well, I'll see you around. Bye!

  
 **Ryro :** u don't have to leave

  
 **Ryro :** we're all friends here

  
 **Pete :** okay

  
 **Pete :** can I add a few friends?

  
 **Ryro :** sure

  
**Ryro :** the more the merrier

  
**Pete :** thx

  
_Pete added Mama Stump to the chat_

  
_Pete added JoTro to the chat_

  
**Pete :** hey guys!


	6. 5

**Mama Stump :** hey Pete

  
**Pete :** hey Pat

  
**Mama Stump :** can you call me something else other than Pat?

  
**Pete :** like what?

  
**Mama Stump:** how about Fedora Man? _(A/N : I'm sorry-)_

  
**Mama Stump :** actually, Trick works, call me that. Just like: just don't call me Pat

  
**Pete :** how about I do, anyway?

  
**Mama Stump :** I'll leave this chat

  
**Ryro :** don't leave

  
**Ryro :** I'm but a humble Ryan

  
**Mama Stump :** okay, I'll stay for you "but a humble Ryan"

  
**Ryro :** so ur Patrick?

  
**Mama Stump :** yeah

  
**Mama Stump :** Ryan Ross?

  
**Ryro :** yea

  
**JoTro :** hey, I'm Joe

  
**Ryro :** hey joe

  
**Ryro :** so you guys are in a band?

  
**Pete :** yeah

  
**Pete :** we're Fall Out Boy

  
**Ryro :** that's cool

  
**Ryro :** Spence, Brent, and I are in a band too

  
**Ryro :** we just need a singer and a name

  
**Mama Stump :** ah, cool

  
**Mama Stump :** good luck, you'll find one soon. We actually found ours on TV

  
**Spence :** sorry for the slow responses. I thought I left my Spanish textbook at school and freaked out

  
**Mama Stump :** you're in Spanish still?

  
**Spence :** yeah, it's my third year.

  
**Mama Stump :** did you not take it on 11th grade?

  
**Spence :** I am in 11th grade

  
**Mama Stump :** but you're graduating this year

  
**Spence :** yeah, I can, just took a test and need to finish what's left of this year and I'm gone

  
**Mama Stump :** that's cool

  
**Spence :** thx

  
**Spence :** a piece of paper just fell out of my book

  
**Spence :** which one of you did this?

  
**Spence :** nvm it was my letter to Santa in Spanish that I had to write

  
**Mama Stump :** does Santa even know Spanish?

  
**Pete :** Satan knows many languages

  
**Pete :** FUCK

  
**Pete :** I READ THAT WRONG AND IM LAUGHING

  
**Pete :** I-

  
**Ryro :** I asked for a puppy in that letter

  
**Ryro :** would he get one for me if Santa doesn't?

  
**Pete :** probably

  
**Ryro :** okay, I'll write him a letter next time

  
**Spence :** honestly, what even just happened? I-


	7. 6

**Spence :** guys

  
 **Spence :** come online

  
 **Spence :** plz

  
 **Spence :** come on Ry, you were literally on like 5 minutes ago ranting about how the gender roles for make up are bullshit and you can wear whatever the fuck make up you want even if you're a boy

  
 **Pete :** he was?

  
 **Pete :** wow that's great

  
 **Pete :** honestly, I agree

  
 **Pete :** like

  
 **Pete :** make up is fucking great for a guy

  
 **Pete :** because it makes a guy look beautiful

  
 **Pete :** and a lot of times, a guy is not beautiful

  
 **Pete :** and I wanna change that

  
 **Pete :** I wanna make sure that everybody thinks that guys are beautiful

  
 **Pete :** I wrote an essay on this

  
 **Pete :** so I've got a lot of good points

  
 **Mama Stump :** Pete, you just wear eyeliner. Chill.

  
 **Pete :** i'm still beautiful with it tho

  
 **Pete :** and

  
 **Pete :** fuck you Patrick

  
 **Spence :** FUCK

  
 **Mama Stump :** ???

  
 **Spence :** wrong group

  
 **Pete :** RIP

  
 **Spence :** well, I guess they're not on rn

  
 **Spence :** he's actually really good at it though

  
 **Spence :** real creative when he does his make up himself

  
 **Spence :** and I don't mean just the eyeliner, sorry Pete

  
 **Pete :** yo, pictures or it didn't happen

  
 **Spence :** might have some brb

  
 **Spence :** sorta before

  
**Spence :**

  
**Spence :** after

  
**Spence :**

** **

  
**Pete :** that's cool

  
 **Pete :** WTF

  
 **Pete :** how does he do that?

  
 **Pete :** teach me ur ways Riss

  
 **Pete :** Ross*

  
 **Pete :** Also: whys it with a black and white filter?

  
 **Spence :** idk, he says it's aesthetic

  
_(A/N: really, the actual makeup around his eyes are a different shade in both pictures /for some reason/ so I just used a filter to make it that it wouldn't be a problem. Haha)_

  
**brent wilSON** : this group chat is exploding my phone

  
 **Mama Stump :** you think this is a lot? Just wait until Pete introduces memes into the conversation

  
 **Pete :** did I hear memes?

  
 **Ryro :** _did you mean: me?_

  
 **Pete :** _did you mean: me(me)?_

  
 **Ryro :** im suing

  
 **Ryro :** get out of this group chat

  
 **Pete :** no

  
 **Ryro :** fine, I'll leave 

  
 **Spence :** you can't leave though

  
 **Ryro :** why not?

  
 **Spence :** I had something to tell you and Brent

  
 **Pete :** Anf I nefd yoy to teach me ur make up ways

  
 **Ryro :** what?

  
 **Ryro :** is that even English?

  
 **Mama Stump :** read the past messages

  
 **Ryro :** but- okay fine

  
 **Spence :** why does no one ever let me get to the point?

  
 **Ryro :** also thx @ Pete

  
 **JoTro :** yeah, thanks Pete

  
 **Pete :**  

  
**Ryro :** do I wanna know?

  
 **Mama Stump :** probably not

  
 **Spence :** can I say what I was going to say now?

  
 **Ryro :** but what about Brent?

  
 **Spence :** rEALLY? You've got to be kidding me! He's gone??

  
 **brent wilSON :** I'm here, just make it quick. I've got to go and finish my homework so I can play Halo

  
 **Pete :** you play Halo?

  
 **brent wilSON :** duh? Have you met me?

  
 **brent wilSON :** never mind that, it just occurred to me that you probably don't so

  
 **brent wilSON :** I should probably introduce myself

  
 **brent wilSON :** I'm Brent Wilson and I play Halo religiously

  
 **Spence :** ...

  
 **Ryro :** you good Spence?

  
 **Spence :** ...

  
 **Ryro :** oH RIGHT. WHATS THE THING?

  
 **Spence :** I might have found our band a singer


	8. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my special fren Reagan who was waiting so intently for good old Brendon Urie to actually show up for the passed couple of chapters. 
> 
> (Sorry about that by the way, for up until this chapter I had them already written beforehand, just not posted on here. )
> 
> And another special thank you all for the nice comments, kudos, bookmarks etc.. They really mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Love you all!

Currently Ryan, Brent, and Spencer were sat, conversing, on Spencer's couch at his house, waiting for the maybe new singer of their band. 

Spencer had told the guy, who turned out to be his partner for an English project, to come over for auditions today to see if he'd fit the lead singers part. 

Though from what Spencer had told the two, Ryan and Brent, he's good and he's sure they'll love him.

Turns out he's actually in the same grade as Spencer as well, but not planning early graduation like Spencer was.

(Seeing as though Spencer just wanted to graduate alongside his friends)

 

A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door and Spencer stood up to go check who it was.

Though no one had said it, they all knew it was most likely the new guy, or Brendon. As that was his name. 

And they were right. 

Spencer walked in with Brendon Urie and he quickly introduced himself with the same name and a smile. 

He seemed friendly enough already, though it was not anything new that Ryan easily felt awkward around a new person. 

Who might not even be so new since they all had gone to the same school for a few years now and even share a music class. 

Which reminded Ryan that he probably was the Brendon that could sing, play guitar, play the piano, etc.. and wanted to know if it was okay to start a band by himself. 

Which probably didn't quite work since here he was auditioning for their band and taking Mr. Howard's advice.

 

And since Ryan had been thinking so intently he hadn't realized that the other three were expecting an introduction from him too, until it was too late. 

But luckily he didn't have to introduce himself, seeing as though Brent quickly spoke up (after introducing himself) pointing at Ryan, who was incredibly grateful he took it upon himself, and said "and this is Ryan."

"Ross. Ryan Ross" Ryan quickly added since everyone said their last names as well in their introductions and he didn't want to be the odd one out. 

Brendon seemed to find that funny and it confused Ryan on why until he spoke up once again saying, "I'm not sure if you were trying to make a James Bond reference there or not. But if you were, I respect a good James Bond reference." 

Now it was the other three's turn to laugh, having only got what he meant when he explained it. 

 

Brendon wasn't so bad to have around, which was something that could easily be agreed upon within the trio, within the few minutes since they had met.

He was funny, nice, easily excited, evidently great with people, not bad looking and confident. 

Which are agreeably all good and respectable qualities to have in a lead singer.

Now all they needed was to hear him sing to see if he was any good.

And fuck, he was.

He seemed like he knew it too, smiling at the two older boys reactions alongside Spencer and putting Ryan's guitar (that he had borrowed for the song) back onto his stand. 

But he didn't seem to say anything until Spencer spoke up asking, "So what do you guys think?" 

Ryan wasn't at all surprised by his cockiness since he's known Spencer for years and has been his best friend for just as long.

"That was honestly great, wow dude" Brent said, still sounding surprised. 

So it was Ryan's turn now.

"You're really good" he said honestly, "as the lyricist of the band it seems like you fit the part of the confident voice to sing the lyrics that we were looking for, since I could never pull it off. Also, the matter of you playing all these other instruments is great as well." 

"Thank you both. As for what you, Ryan said, it was mostly just thinking I could be the only person in a hopefully successful band so there were a lot of spots to fill, haha. I mean, it didn't have to be a one man band, just thought since I didn't have anyone else to be part of it it would be. Though Mr. Howard said it wouldn't work out so well like that and Spencer, luckily, brought up to me that you guys were looking for a singer. So it worked out" Brendon explained, ending it with a chuckle. 

"So Bren, they seem to like you, but there's one more thing we need to ask" Spencer began looking at Brendon then to the the other two, "is he in?"

Ryan turned to Brent, who nodded his head in response. 

Smiling, Ryan said, "Welcome to Panic! At the Disco"


	9. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and simple  
> Sorry for the wait  
> I just wanted to put something out there bc I'm lame and my updates are /way/ too inconsistent 
> 
> Thanks for reading though!

Spencer did a double take upon hearing the name Ryan used for their band, being genuinely confused, "Wait, Panic! at the Disco? I thought we were the 'Pet Salamander'".

Which lead to Brent shaking his head in response and saying, "No, it's not the 'Pet Salamander' anymore. That was so long ago. Last I remember we agreed to change it to the 'Summer League'"

Ryan sighed, having realized that they were clearly not on the same page, he stepped in "I'm fairly sure we agreed on Panic! at the Disco"

Crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow Spencer questioned, "When'd we do that?"

To which Ryan responded to with a "When we agreed to do more than Blink-182 covers. We're doing our own music"

Spencer scoffed, "Screw you and your pretentious names, I don't agree. Tell me when I agreed."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Last night, when I was over and we were sat on this same exact couch watching movies and eating pizza. I even called Brent over the phone to tell him too. Though he didn't seem to really care so much since he was playing Halo then and quickly agreed before hanging up"

Spencer sighed, "that was Brent. Where was my consent?"

"Last night, you were eating the pizza I paid for with my own money," Ryan started but then got cut off by Spencer who said "Oh, so you thought it'd be a good idea to trick me with free food? You're despicable. People like you make me-"

Which lead to Ryan cutting him off, "And then we came up with the idea together. It was from the band "The Smiths'" and you seemed genuinely into it last night"

A look of realization and remembrance was evident on Spencer's face as he nodded and said, "Oh right, 'The Smiths'. I remember now. That makes sense. Okay, it's fine. What about with you, Brent?"

"Yeah sure, it's fine. Anyways" Brent said then pointed to Brendon who was awkwardly sat on the couch, having just watched the scene unfold in front of him, "what about him?"

Ryan looked at Brendon wide-eyed, realizing that while they were talking about the name no one had asked what he thought or even acknowledged him. "Oh right. Well. Uh, sorry about that. We didn't forget about you, don't worry! Uh, just, since you're part of the band now how do you like the name?"

Brendon looked as though he as thinking it through for a few seconds before smiling genuinely and saying, "Panic! at the Disco, The Smiths, hmmmm, were you hinting towards their song "Panic" and the disco part coming from "Burn down the disco" of the same song?"

Upon hearing that Ryan grinned, "yeah, we were actually. And i'm actually really glad you got that. -chuckles- I can tell already that we will all get along just fine."

 


End file.
